As to the discharge apparatus for the conventional disc bodies, the shaft which rotates the disc (for example, the reference number 22 of FIG. 1) for discharging each coin was a revolving shaft of a gear apparatus. And, the revolving shaft (for example, the reference number 19 of FIG. 1) of a gear apparatus had gear with the rotating shaft of an electric motor. In other words, as to the discharge apparatus for the conventional disc bodies, the disc for a coin discharge was arranged beside (off set from) the rotating shaft of an electric motor. In other words, as to the discharge apparatus for the conventional disc bodies, the disc for a coin discharge was arranged beside the rotating shaft of an electric motor and was fixed to the revolving shaft of the coupled gear apparatus.
Moreover, the washer (not shown) depending on the thickness of the coin was installed to the revolving shaft of the disc for a coin discharge. In other words, the height of the thickness for a substrate (for example, the reference number 11 of FIG. 1), i.e., the height of the coin disc, was adjusted with the washer.
Therefore, the rotating shaft of an electric motor and the revolving shaft of the gear apparatus arranged horizontally are arranged in parallel. However, since these revolving shafts are in a separated position mutually, the whole apparatus becomes large horizontally. In addition, since the revolving shafts of a gear apparatus was locked by screw to the disc for a discharge when a user exchanged the disc for a coin discharge, removal was complicated.
Moreover, when the washer for adjusting the thickness of the coin was mounted, the user needed to remove the disc for a discharge, or the user needed to remove the revolving shafts.
A discharge apparatus for the conventional disc bodies is shown in FIG. 7. A discharge apparatus is equipped with the disc for discharging the coin each one. A rotating shaft is inserted in the center section of a disc as to the discharge apparatus of FIG. 7. And, the coin is discharged when the disc is rotated. In other words, the disc for discharging a coin is fixed to the revolving shaft of the gear apparatus coupled with the electric motor as to the conventional discharge apparatus for disc bodies.
Therefore, the disc for discharging a coin needed to be exchanged depending on the size of the coin discharged. And, the disc for a discharge was fixed with the screw to the revolving shaft of a gear apparatus. Therefore, the removal was complicated.